Wesley Crusher
by crystalclear77
Summary: Wesley Crusher character profile.
1. Chapter 1

Jean-Luc Picard once compared Wesley Crusher to his father: honest, trusting, strong.

Q would have used only one word to describe Wesley: _hacker_. Wesley Crusher was a hacker, always had been. The boy took over main engineering when he was twelve and while he was drunk, no less!

Guinan might have used another word: liar. She never fell for his "innocent" act. She knew it had been no "accident" when he created the nanite intelligence. That he didn't just "let a couple of nanites interact and function in tandem" and they miraculously became a lifeform. She knew he had fucked around with them on purpose to make something he shouldn't have just to see if he could do it. It took Dr. Noonian Soong an entire lifetime to create a functional positronic matrix. It took Wesley Crusher one night to hack into the nanite system and make something that could grow, adapt, communicate, and reproduce to become what most would define as alive. Guinan chewed his ear out over that one. The two didn't get along very well, but Guinan left him alone most of the time since she knew there were a couple of other beings (like Q) watching Wesley, waiting to step in at any moment.

But the real reason she left him alone? Jean-Luc wanted to see Wesley as a symbol of wholesome virtuosity, needed the boy to be his one, great hope for the future. She didn't want to break his heart.

And she knew Wesley didn't want to either.

He did everything that was expected of him. Even if he hated school, he still did well at it so as not to disappoint his mother or the Captain.

Q knew that his real interests included his hacking activities aboard the ship. Q would pop in on him from time to time to see what he was up to and to observe the rate at which his mind was evolving. There were a few other ones like the boy, growing and changing, but Wesley Crusher gave the Q Continuum the first hint that the human race might eventually go beyond even the Q.

The Traveler knew that Wesley was a true artist. The boy had a strong desire to create and achieve. Through his travels, however, he had seen such potential be used for destruction instead of creation and so his timing of when to begin teaching the boy had to be precise. In several parallel universes, mostly the ones in which the Borg nearly overrun the human race, Wesley used his power of creation to make weapons of mass destruction that should have never been in the hands of the human race so early in its development. For it can be very dangerous when children play with a magnifying glass.

Wesley Crusher had created his own food replicator when he was seven. He was always hungry and his mother never let him eat more than what was "healthy" so he decided to create his own and then he could eat as much as he wanted. He got the pieces he needed from his engineering teacher who always had extra materials for assigned projects. And since they were young, Wesley could get away with taking 20 items and only using four parts in whatever project he turned in. He used the rest to make the food replicator.

Q often brought him food when he popped in to talk while he was on the Enterprise. Q knew he didn't like to eat too much in front of other people, too afraid to be so "unhuman." Q said that was utter nonsense and that he simply needed more energy for his more active mind. He had tried a neuroscan on his brain to see how much more active his was, but instead of seeing more areas lit up with constant activity, it looked more like lightning, with areas becoming active and inactive in a flash.

Captain Picard would have called that a curiosity.

Q would have called it still evolving.

Guinan would have called it a beginning.

The Traveler would have called it art.


	2. Ch 2: Hacker

Ch. 2: Hacker

When Wesley was trying to dump more energy into the food replicator to try and recreate one of the exotic dishes Q had brought him from some star system never explored by humans, someone else on the Enterprise blocked him. He later caught this 'someone else' hacking into the holodeck program, trying to create an untraceable memory circuit and he blocked him. And thus began a mini-hacker war. He figured out it was Lieutenant Barclay pretty quickly and first called him "Broccoli" during one of their late-night hacker wars. He knew Barclay would never say anything since Barclay was doing things he shouldn't have been doing either. He eventually found a way to hack into the ship's systems without Barclay knowing, but it was a real hassle there for awhile. Barclay had been good.

He figured out how to hack into Data when he was 13. He didn't want anything like Lore to try to take Data's place again. The first time Data "felt" anger was actually his doing. He was pissed off that Kivas Fajo had stolen Data and he tapped into Data's aggression program designed for self-defense and triggered it, bypassing his ethical programming. He had still been getting signals on his computer console in his quarters that Data was still alive but he couldn't very well tell everyone on the ship that he hacked into a superior officer. He thought he would have to play the sympathy card and remind everyone of Data and his accomplishments to get them to investigate properly but to his luck, La Forge had already been worried enough. When Fajo's ship was back in range, he was able to properly send signals to Data again. After that incident, he knew he had to create a more long-distance systems connection to Data. The new connection he created allowed him to keep tabs on the Enterprise even while he was at the Academy.

He heard later from Commander Riker that Data had told him something must have happened during transport when an outlawed weapon in his hand was detected as being fired, which led him to believe he must have confused Data's systems enough when he was hacking into his aggression programming that Data honestly didn't know what had happened at the time. Data hadn't been trying to lie to Commander Riker. Wesley felt guilty about Data's seemingly hazy memories of the few seconds he hacked into his systems. It made it clear that Dr. Soong never wanted to create a soldier.


	3. Ch 3: Sex

Ch. 3: Sex

Wesley knew he could have tested out of the Academy a lot earlier than he had so why did he stay? The women. Wesley realized that Starfleet women wanted to be valued for their skills most of all so if he acted a little less smart and in need of help, it made the women puff out their chests and let him touch them. He didn't mind at all playing dumb because it made the women roll over.

 _The women._ It was the reason he wanted to go to the Academy in the first place. There had hardly been any girls around his age on the Enterprise and so he had always only been with older women. There were only a few that he knew onboard that would make sure whatever they did never got around to his mother or the Captain. He went to the Academy for the fun.

And it had been, until Josh died during their Kolvoord Starburst maneuver practice.

Josh was the one that told Wesley about wanting to do the Kolvoord Starburst maneuver in the first place so that he could help get Nick, their Squadron leader, into it. Josh always loved anything to do with explosions and danger. So Wesley made some passing reference to it once and Nick picked up on it and got everyone else on the team enthusiastic about trying the flight maneuver.

It had actually been their fifth time practicing the Kolvoord Starburst. Every other time had been a success. The reason Josh died was because Josh was trying to make a bigger explosion without letting the rest of them know about it, like usual. Wesley figured out what was happening only because during the accident, he slowed down time enough to look over and actually see what buttons Josh was trying to push. Josh was trying to move his hands to reprogram the release valve in time and lost control of his steering. It had been the first time Wesley had slowed down time, but it didn't last long enough for him to change anything.

Nick, the Nova Squadron leader, liked to believe that he was manipulating everyone on the team. The only one that it probably worked on was Sito. The rest of them were doing their own thing and making him take the blame. Josh had blown up a few things in the science lab during the middle of the night that Nick took the blame for. Jean liked to get into bar fights and Nick always stepped in to get her out of disciplinary hearings. And Wesley was just having fun fucking him. Nick was one of the few guys that he did have sex with at the Academy. He had been good in bed and Wesley found it fun to be held once in awhile instead of doing the holding. Also, acting like he needed help got Nick to lend him his Squadron leader ID chip and hack into more systems at the Academy. It was funny that the Captain always said the first duty is to the truth when all the files that he had hacked into at the Academy proved that Starfleet had nothing at all to do with the "truth." But he really admired Captain Picard's ideals. He was hoping there would be more like him in Starfleet in the future.

So he told the truth at the hearing and got Nick feeling sorry enough to take the blame for them all. He didn't really feel bad about it because Nick liked power and control too much to be good for Starfleet anyways. Wesley probably wasn't qualified to be one of Captain Picard's ideals either, though. And thus began a new year of Wesley pretty much torturing himself at the Academy, feeling bad about not being able to save Josh even though he had slowed down time and not knowing what he should do with his future.


End file.
